Serial and parallel communication interfaces are widely used to establish communication between devices such as desktop computers and printers, stationary terminals and peripheral devices, personal computers, mobile terminals, and headsets. Unlike older connection standards such as RS-232 or Parallel port, universal serial bus (USB) ports and cables supply both data and electric power, enabling power consumer devices needing operating power, to obtain their operating power via the USB cable from a power provider device. The power provider devices may also include mains adapters or car chargers without data communication capabilities.